fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akujin
|kanji = 悪神 ケン|alias = Demon of Chaos|name = Ken (Real Name)|race = Human (Corrupted)|gender = Male|hair = Red (Main Form) Light Blue (Demon Form)|eyes = Red|affiliation = Demon Spade|mark location = Back|occupation = |team = |base of operations = Master Castle|previous occupation = Independent Mage Dark Mage Student Master|previous team = Strongest 5|previous partner = Ji Serious Tengu|status = Deceased|relatives = Ji (Brother) Jigoku Dragonheart (Adoptive Nephew)|magic = Fire Magic Teleportation Magic Lightning Magic Darkness Magic Molding Magic (Water-Make)|partner = |previous affiliation = Paths of Mastery}} Akujin is a member of [[Demon Spade (Guild)|'Demon Spade']] and a former member of the [[Paths of Mastery|'Paths of Mastery']]. His real name is Ken and the founder of the Path of Chaos. Appearance Personality Ken was a once an friendly individual who only wanted to hone his skills as a fighter and tests his skills against others. This dedication would later cause him to lose himself in wanting to be victorious in all his fights. After becoming Akujin, his personality changed from a nice person to a cold demon. He become powerful warrior with a goal of challenging and defeating strong opponents, either be allies or enemies. He mainly angry and would mainly train for hours. He prefers to focus on himself and his goals instead of others. When he full embraces his philosophy, Akujin would disregard his on humanity into becoming a "True Demon" that will kill anyone in his way. Synopsis Demon Castle Arc Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: He is very skilled in Fire magic, incorporating it into his martial arts with devastating effects. * Phoenix Flame: Akujin generates flames shaped like a bird to attack his foe without him doing anything. * Heat Shot: Akujin is able to shoot a stream of flames from his hand. * Flaming Iron Fist: Akujin ignites his hand with fire and punches his target with strong force. [[Water-Make|'Water-Make']]: Akujin is skilled in this form of Molding magic, capable of utilizing water and creating shapes. * Water-Make: Lion (ライオン, Raion): Akujin creates a water shaped lion to attack his enemies simultaneously with other creations. * Water-Make: Eagle (イーグル, Īguru): Akujin creates a water shaped eagle to attack his enemies simultaneously with other creations. * Water-Make: Dragon (ドラゴン, Doragon): Akujin creates a water shaped dragon to attack his enemies simultaneously with other creations. Demon Form: Akujin can change his form to a demon. His skin becomes blue, his hair color changes to light blue and his muscle mass increases to a degree. * Immense Speed: His speed has increased, able to out speed most foes. * Immense Strength: His strength has increased more when in demon form. He is able to break mountains with a hand chop. * Lightning Magic: Akujin use of Lightning Magic is highly remarked, able to control multiple bolts of lightning at will. ** Black Lightning:' Dark Raging Bolt' (黒の雷 暗荒れ狂うボルト, ダークレイジングボルト, Dāku Reijingu Boruto): A spell created by combining Darkness Magic. He shoots a big ball of electricity that travels like a cannon ball. This attack was able to harm even Saijo. ** Lightning Pillar: He summons a large lightning bolt from the sky and shoots downwards to the target.(Unnamed) * Darkness Magic: His use of Darkness magic is frighting, able to shoot a large wave of black energy without difficulty. He is also able to become dark energy to fool his foes. ** Dark Dome: Akujin creates barrier of dark energy around him to protect him from attacks.(Unnamed) ** Dark Delete: Several spheres of darkness are fired continuously from Akujin's hands.(Unnamed) Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Akujin's skills in unarmed combat is almost unmatched, able to defeat anyone that are below him. Immense Strength: His strength is impressive, able to shatter the ground beneath him with just one punch. Enhanced Agility: Akujin's speed and reflexes are highly advanced, capable of dodging attacks with ease and keeping up with faster opponents. Keen Intellect: Akujin is capable of seeing openings in his foes defenses, striking when the opportunity arises. Trivia Category:Xramos224 Category:Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Demon Spade members Category:10 Paths of Mastery Category:Corrupt Human Category:Deceased